Mi vida en Dalton
by R.T. Drywidler
Summary: Cuando cambias de colegio muchas cosas pueden suceder: conocer nuevas personas, unirte a un coro, conseguir un novio e incluso encontrar nuevamente aquello que te aterra. ¿Así será la vida de Kurt en Dalton?. BxK KxB


**Notas del Autor: **Hola, espero que este fic sea de su agrado y curiosamente este podría ser el primer fic en actualizarse rápidamente, claro si ustedes desean que lo continúe así será, de lo contrario bueno… utilizare mis ataques de inspiración para algo mejor, en fin, que lo disfruten…

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: El inicio de una pesadilla_**

A veces realmente deseo despertar, pero no se puede despertar de la realidad… no es posible transformarse en un valiente guerrero como sucede en los cuentos de hadas, tampoco se puede esperar a ser rescatado, porque nadie sabe que te encuentras en problemas…

Quisiera a veces pensar que las decisiones que tome fueron las correctas, pero como saberlo si nadie te lo hace saber, simplemente creo que debo continuar incluso sabiendo que podre tropezar entre la oscuridad, arriesgándome a ser herido nuevamente sin siquiera saberlo.

He cometido muchos errores, he creído tener esperanzas cuando en realidad solo eran deseos que pronto se transformaron en simples ilusiones… y no lo había notado, no había notado que todo en lo que creí alguna vez se desvanecía poco a poco.

Debo admitir que mi depresión deja salir mi lado poético ¿Realmente lo soy? Quizás cuando hable con alguien mas que no sea yo conozca la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Creo que debería iniciar con el relato… y realmente no se por donde empezar, quizás una semana antes de entrar en mi gran estado de depresión…

* * *

Después de haber ingresado a Dalton me di cuenta de que las cosas eran demasiado diferentes, no me era fácil adaptarme a los nuevos horarios, materias y sobre todo a permanecer dentro de los dormitorios del mismo colegio, me era extremadamente difícil porque siempre había estado solo, pero ahora debía compartir una habitación alguien que no era mas que un completo desconocido para mi.

Adaptarme era tan solo uno de los tantos problemas que restaban a la situación, era incomodo caminar por los pasillos incluso sin saber si te diriges a la clase de ciencias o en realidad te encuentras en el aula de español. Realmente todo esto me hacia sentir totalmente deprimido, no tenia alguien cerca con quien conversar y tampoco tenia tiempo para detenerme y escuchar un poco de música, todo era tan rápido en Dalton, las clases, los recesos y el resto de la tarde, era como estar en una carrera contra el tiempo.

Ese día realmente mi cabeza no se encontraba en el lugar mas correcto, seguramente se había quedado pegada a la almohada como a veces sucedía, enserio, sentía como si no llevara nada mas allá de mi cuello el cual realmente me dolía debido a mi incorrecta posición al dormir.

Bien… iré al grano. Entre a la sala de biología que por cierto parecía mas a la astronomía, siempre detestaba esto, me pasaba tan frecuentemente que a nadie parecía impresionarle, después de todo era el chico nuevo de Dalton.

Debido a mi cansancio decidí tomar esa clase, sabia que no me correspondía y que podrían existir confusiones, pero eso realmente no me importaba tanto.

Tome asiento en una de las mesas traseras, lo que menos deseaba era hacerme notar en aquella clase. Pasaron algunos segundos, los suficientes como para que la clase estuviera completa, claro que debido a mi presencia seguramente un chico quedaría sin lugar y puedo asegurarles que entre en pánico, no contaba con la posibilidad de salir del aula, una vez dentro no hay posibilidad de salir, política que manejan algunos profesores.

Realmente pensé lo peor, una sanción, castigo, quedarme en detención por el resto del día, ¡dios! Estaba completamente aterrado con esas ideas, debía encontrar la forma de solucionar este problema y fue entonces cuando observe al resto de la clase, me impresione al encontrarme con Wes dentro del aula, al parecer el tuvo la misma reacción que yo y por supuesto sabia que en ese momento no debía estar ahí, no fueron necesarios todos aquellos gestos que hizo para hacerme entender que lo que estaba haciendo era un terrible error, pensé que algo tan inocente como equivocarse de clase seria comprensible para los profesores, pero recordé que esto era Dalton no Mckinley.

Mientras aun observaba a Wes este señalo a mis espaldas, cuando hizo eso sentí como mi piel se tornaba totalmente blanca, palidecí al instante e igual a una película de terror, gire mi cabeza lentamente como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarme algo realmente horrible, aunque claro, lo que encontré detrás mío no era para nada horrible

- ¿De nuevo te equivocaste cierto? – se trataba de Blaine quien me sonreía como siempre, desde el inicio mis frecuentes confusiones de clases le habían parecido divertidas aunque el no era ahora el que se encontraba en total pánico

- En realidad… - lo observe fijamente , pero sabia que me era imposible mentirle – si, me equivoque de nuevo… - el comenzó a reír suavemente para no llamar la atención de los demás

- Kurt, no debes preocuparte, el Sr. Kilian utiliza anteojos especiales, tiene muy mala vista, seguramente no notara la diferencia – a veces me preguntaba como era posible que las palabras de Blaine siempre funcionaran para tranquilizarme

- Pero estoy utilizando tu lugar – intente ponerme de pie para dejar que Blaine tomara asiento, pero el mismo me detuvo

- No es necesario, yo me sentare en el suelo, después de todo no se si podría seguir siendo una caballero si no soy capaz de ceder mi lugar a alguien mas – su sonrisa era radiante y capaz de doblegar a cualquiera, incluyéndome, pero trataba de no parecer tan obvio

- Gracias Blaine – a pesar de su amabilidad yo por el contrario me sentía como un total traidor, la clase era importante para el así que era incapaz de dejar que perdiera ese tipo de información – creo que yo debería estar en el suelo, quizás se trate de algo importante – lo que menos deseaba era causarle problemas

- ¿Bromeas? – sonrió – bienvenido a la clase de astronomía – debido a mi pánico no había notado que habían pasado mas de 5 minutos desde que la campana sonó, al frente justo detrás del escritorio se encontraba el profesor Kilian, el no me impartía ninguna materia y por ello era que no le conocía, pero el se encontraba completamente dormido, me impresione porque no pensé que algunos profesores de Dalton fuesen así

- El… ¿esta dormido? – pregunte confundido

- Si, la mayoría de sus clases son así, solo escribe en la pizarra, se sienta en el escritorio, duerme, escucha música o lee un libro, pero… es fácil despertarlo, si lo haces terminaras lamentándolo – era fácil para Blaine estar tranquilo, el no debía preocuparse tanto como yo

- Quisiera tener una clase así, donde pueda relajarme – no quería sonar tan dramático como siempre lo hago

- Kurt, no deberías preocuparte tanto, tómalo con calma, pronto te acostumbraras y veras que las cosas son mas sencillas de lo que parecen... – el se detuvo un momento, parecía estar pensando en algo – lo tengo, que tal si salimos, tu y yo completamente solos en una auto-terapia de relajación, ¿Te parece bien? – por supuesto que me parecía excelente, sonaba mas como una cita y no una auto-terapia de relajación, pero si Blaine deseaba verlo de esa forma yo no me opondría a ello, además, ¿Quién no desea pasar un día completo al lado de uno de los chicos mas populares del colegio?

- Claro, me parece bien – no pude ocultar mi enorme sonrisa, estaba realmente feliz

- ¿Quizás el viernes? –

- No creo que se pueda el vienes – Wes se había entrometido en la conversación, eso me pareció muy grosero – Blaine, el vienes tenemos una reunión importante, no hay posibilidad de posponerla - ¿Me pregunto si habrá escuchado todo? – Kurt, también será necesario que vengas, es realmente importante – bien, estaba molesto, no solo por que el se había integrado a la conversación sin autorización alguna, sino porque había terminado por cancelar mi auto-terapia de relajación con Blaine y para colmo se trataba de mas trabajo y con ello mas preocupaciones.

- Lo olvide por completo – Blaine parecía avergonzado

- Descuida, deberes son deberes – fingí estar de acuerdo

- Bien – agrego Wes con resignación – no quiero arruinar sus planes, así que hare lo posible para que la reunión sea rápida, pero no prometo nada – Wes era un buen chico y sabia que su constante manipulación (me recordaba a Rachel) se debía a toda la presión que había en Dalton, no lo culpaba por ser así, yo también tendría un temperamento horrible si tuviera todo ese peso sobre mis hombros

- Gracias Wes – Blaine me parecía alguien totalmente despreocupado, no podía decir lo mismo sobre el resto porque todos parecían tan reprimidos en sus propios mundos y yo me incluía con ellos, las cosas son diferentes para cada persona.

El tema central fue totalmente desviado debido a que Wes interrogo sobre lo que opinábamos de su lista de canciones seleccionadas para los Warblers, no podía decir que me agradaba mucho, yo prefería los clásicos y las baladas.

El resto de la clase paso rápidamente, la campana sonó y sabia que era hora de despedirme de Blaine y Wes, ellos tenían horarios completamente diferentes y no coincidíamos en ninguna clase, Wes fue el primero en retirarse, luego Blaine se ofreció a acompañarme a mi siguiente clase, para no cometer el mismo error que antes. Caminábamos por los pasillos cuando escuche mi móvil sonar

- ¿Hola? – respondí rápidamente y no me había sido posible identificar el numero

- Kurt – se trataba de Mercedes, pero parecía algo alterada

- ¿Qué sucede Mercedes? – no me agradaba su tono de voz

- Creo que tu debes saberlo mejor que yo – no sabia de que estaba hablando, solo lograba confundirme con su alterada voz

- No tengo idea de lo que tratas de decirme –

- ¿Aun no te has enterado? – pregunto confundida

- ¿Enterarme? ¿de que? – intentaba analizar sus palabras porque quizás yo era quien estaba olvidando algo

- De Karofsky– escuchar ese nombre era suficiente para aterrorizarme

- ¿Qué sucede con Karofsky? – interrogue al borde de la desesperación, Blaine me observo confundido porque sabia que no me atrevía a hablar sobre ese desagradable chico

- El salió de Mckinley… - Mercedes hizo una pausa como si estuviera pensando en la forma correcta de decir los hechos

- ¿Y? – pregunte exigiendo unas respuesta

- Y ahora esta en Dalton – No, no puede ser, había decidido abandonar todo para escapar y ahora el estaba aquí, en Dalton.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Blaine y solo pude ser capaz de girar mi cabeza, le observe aun horrorizado por la noticia

- El ha regresado… -

**Fin del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

**Notas del autor**: Bueno así es, Karofsky ingresa a Dalton y no precisamente para intimidar a Kurt, quizás para algo mas... bueno desconozco lo que pueda suceder después porque quien realmente narra la historia es Kurt y no yo. En fin, les deseo un lindo día y una bella tarde, hasta la próxima...


End file.
